Amber the demigod
by cathilde
Summary: My first fanfic. Amber, daughter of Iris, has been at camp since she was 6 and now she finally gets a chance to prove herself with a quest to get Athena's stolen helmet back. Better than it sounds, plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's a monster!" I screamed.

"Amber, hide in the closet with Venus, I think it's called a sphinx." Evandro said calmly.

"Who cares what it's called, it wants to eat us!" Venus, my best friend said.

I woke up suddenly. I still had a scar from my encounter with the sphinx, at 5.

I'm Amber Kalico, by the way. I'm 15, tall and slim. I have short red spiky hair, pale skin and blue eyes. I'm a demigod, daughter of Iris, the rainbow godess. This gives me some really cool powers, like shining, being able to change colors and flying for up to 5 minutes! I'm the only demigod in my mom's cabin.

I love my cabin! It has coloured glass windows, like in churches and I painted the walls the color of the rainbow when I first got here, at 6 years old, with my friends, Venus and Evandro.

Venus is a daughter of Aphrodite. She has gorgeous long blond hair that curls slightly at the bottom, and clear blue eyes. She's funny, fashionable, witty and athletic. She also has the weirdest nail do I've ever seen, it's very... original I guess.

Evandro is a son of Hades. Black hair and eyes, tall, strong and intelligent. Yes, I have a crush on him. He's a year older than me, but he's very mature.

At camp I like to go pegasus riding (I feel right in the sky), and I'm good at sword fighting and archery. I love chopping up the dummies, they deserve to die for being such a horrible shade of brown! All the Aphrodite cabin agrees with me. I'm ok at canoeing and swimming, but I'm lame at climbing and footracing. I could of died falling into lava more than once, but luckily I was saved by Maia, my favourite pegasus. She's a black and white paint.

Now that you've been introduced to my life at camp, it's time to start the story!

I was in the arena chopping up dummies and wishing I had a real opponent when Evandro came in. He had his serious face on, but that's quite common.

"Want to duel?" he asked me

"Sure, but don't whine when you lose!"

"I don't think I'll lose as long as you don't cheat like last time!" he replied

"Nobody said it's against the rules to change your shorts to a transparent color. It wasn't cheating, I didn't force you to run back to your cabin." I replied, recalling the last duel we'd had "Besides, the Hermes kids would've done something much worse!"

We laughed and he smiled that adorable smile that he rarely does.

"Booo! Get on with it and chop him to pieces Amber!" Connor Stoll shouted from the benches., where he was sitting with Travis, holding an evil looking device. I noticed his hand was on the lever.

" Run!" I shouted as he pulled the lever down. We did, and just in time! A bucket of purple paint that was on top of a flying chariot flipped over and the arena floor we'd been standing on seconds before turned into a pool of violet.

"Ha, missed" I mocked the twins."Nice color though!"

"Don't be so fast to cry victory!" yelled Travis, pulling another lever.

I looked up and saw about 20 chariots around the arena and more above it, each with a different colored paint in it. Whoops. I skidded to the left, narrowly avoiding a splash of green. "Where's an umbrella when you need one?" asked Evandro, jumping aside to avoid turning red.

"We don't have umbrellas, Zeus decides when it rains remember? But maybe if you raised the ground above us..." I said, avoiding a blue splash.

"I'm son of a god of the underworld, not the godess of earth!" he forgot to move and was covered by black paint.

"Score!" yelled Connor. Of course, he had an umbrella. I got and idea. Maybe we could just flip this prank back to them... I started running towards them, jumping from side to side to avoid paint buckets. I probably looked like I was playing basketball without the ball.

Evandro, guessing my plan, started running too. By then half of camp had gathered around the arena. I jumped on to Connor, while Evandro tackled Travis and we grabbed the umbrella. We ran out of the arena, to the cheers of lots of people and we sat and watched as Connor and Travis got covered in paint (I'd taken the lever as well). Then the Aphrodite cabin arrived and it went on for half an hour, until we ran out of paint. It was hilarious!

One thing's for sure though. This is going to be a dangerous summer.

I had no idea how true that was when I thought it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning I was woken up by a knock on the door. I checked my spongebob alarm clock. 6 am. Wow, this must either be really important or a madman has infiltrated Camp Half Blood. It's probably the second option, but still, I put my dressing gown on over my colored stars PJs and opened the door. Standing there was Chiron. "Chiron's a madman?" I thought to myself sleepily.

"Hello young padowan" he said. I should tell you, Chiron has been trying to get into the 21st century, but he's not doing a very good job. He tends to quote Star Wars a lot. Now I think about it, that does sound like something a mad centaur might do. Maybe his genes are kicking in! That would be awful! Well actually it would be kind of cool, but awful! Ok turns out Mr D. wants me. This cannot be good. Well it could be but you know what I mean! I don't want to be Dionysus's soda waitress!

I followed Chiron to the big house, where to my suprise I found Evandro. Could this be about the paint prank? But then Venus arrived, looking as sleepy as the rest of us. "You have a quest. Amber will be the leader of it. Go up and consult the Oracle please." said Dionysus. Wait, Mr D. saying please? And not calling me a little brat? Wow, my quest must be very hard indeed! Or maybe he was the madman!

I went up to the Oracle for the first time and met Rachel.

"Hi, I'm sorry to wake you up but Mr D. sent me. He said you had a prediction for me." I said.

"Did he now? I don't suppose he bothered to mention I can give predictions asleep? Well of course he didn't, he always did enjoy torturing people didn't he? Well, you're going to have to wait, sorry but I don't give predictions by wanting to. Good night." and so saying, she went back to sleep.

Man, I really didn't like her. I took my set of coloring sprays that I always carry with me and sprayed her hair green. That should last for about a week. Then I put the sprays back in my necklace. It's a gift from mum. It's huge on the inside, but tiny outside and it's shaped like a heart (I'd look weird with a bag charm dangling from my neck). Plus, I just say the name of something I put in it and I immediately find it. I've just explained this to you 'cause I'm waiting for a prophecy.

Suddenly she opened her mouth and green smoke came out. In a raspy voice she said:

"The flower of Aphrodite shall bloom

Under the forbidden moon.

A castle of colors shall appear,

but beware it is to fear.

Love shall flame unbidden,

courtesy of Hades hidden.

The daughter of rainbows shall rise

to claim Athena's prize."

I went downstairs, where the others where having breakfast. I quickly repeated the prophecy, wanting to be out of here before Rachel woke up, but of course everybody always wants to ponder everything. I hope she's a late riser!

"We have received news from the Olympus that Athena's helmet has been stolen" said Chiron in a calm voice. Typical I thought, as everybody gasped. Everybody always wants to do the cool gasp.

"OK, so the daughter of rainbows must be me and Athena's prize is the helmet" I said, wanting to hurry things up. Maybe Rachel didn't have a mirror. I crossed my fingers under the table.

"Yes, and a courtesy of Hades is Evandro. I don't know what the love part means, but I'm sure it'll become clear later on. And flower of Aphrodite is you, Venus." said Chiron, causing Evandro to blush and Venus to smile charmingly.

"And a castle of colors... well, don't go near a colored hut, house, castle, treehouse, octopus's belly or habitation of any kind." said Mr D.

"You can live in an octopus's belly? I thought it was a whale! That's what it says in Pinocchio." said Venus.

"Well, yes some people prefer whales, but there's that annoying flood every few minutes, and then you get sprouted out on top, then the whale goes back under the water... anyway, you're better off in an octopus. I mean sure, slipping down the slimy tentacles is unpleasant, but it's better than being strangled by them outside. Dolphins, now there's an animal! Invented them myself you know!" Mr D. seemed ready to talk about sea animals for several more centuries, so I interrupted him.

"We should go get packed. Venus takes ages to decide which dress she's bringing, then I have to remind her that it's a quest and so on, so can't stay! Tootles."

When we were outside, Evandro said "Tootles? Seriously? What's wrong with "See ya" or bye?"

"Look, I wasn't kidding about Venus taking forever to pack." I answered.

"I'm here you know! Stop talking about me like I'm a 5 year old!" Venus interupted.

"Sorry. But you do take forever to pack. Could you start now and be as fast as you can please? I kind of sprayed Rachel's hair green, and I'd rather not be there when she wakes up." I confessed.

"WHAT?" they both yelled.

"Shush, you could wake her!" I whispered. With that I turned towards my cabin and stalked away.

Now, this may seem completely unimportant to you, but here's what I packed:

My spongebob alarm, a pair of PJs, my make up bag (I think it's Venus's influence), my hairbrush, some cool pink shades, 11 boxes of cookies with chocolate chips (I love them!), an extra pair of shoes, socks and 2 sleeping rolls (knowing Venus she'll have used up her space with clothes), my crossbow and my celestial bronze sword, my magic necklace (well, it's actually around my neck), my HSM toothbrush and some other stuff. It's not that I love HSM or anything, I have this electric toothbrush since I was like, 10. It was a present.

I went to check on Venus and was amazed she only had 2 bags. She usually has like, 20. Maybe Rachel with green hair is more intimidating than I thought. Although to Venus, anybody with green hair is intimidating.

Evandro joined us with his rucksack and we went to his car (children of Hades are so lucky, they always get the coolest cars from their dad. He's got a black Mercedes. I don't know if he's got a license though.)

When we reached the bottom of the hill I heard a screech.

"Whoops, I think Rachel's found a mirror. How about a nice race to the car?" I asked.

"Let's run!" said Venus. We got in just as Rachel was halfway down the hill. Getting some binoculars, Venus looked at her. "Wow, love that shade of green! Is it the Tuscan Prairie one? She should be paying you, it looks great!" She commented.

We all laughed.

**You like? Even if you didn't, please review and tell me what you liked (or hated) about it. Any suggestions to were they should go? Should I make Venus smarter? Percy Jackson rights belong to Rick Riordan... for now. Muahahaha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, hoped you liked the last chapter! Does anybody want to suggest a character? I need a wood nymph and a satyr. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I don't own Percy Jackson (well, technically I do own a copy of the books, but you know what I mean!). Percy Jackson rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**And now, on with the story!**

"Burned toast? Again?" I asked grumpily getting up. We'd been on the road for about a week now. We were heading towards L.A. because Venus thought the castle of colors may be the Lotus Casino and made an excellent point of saying that if it wasn't where we were meant to go it wouldn't be in the prophecy. Besides, we needed somewhere to be heading to. Without a purpose there is no need to live. OK, I'm pretty sure it's the burnt toast that's making me all profound and stuff. I'll stop now. Back to the story.

"At least it's not cinders like last time! I'm sure tomorrow it will taste and look even less like volcanic rock!" Evandro teased.

"Well it's your fault for making me in charge of cooking!" said Venus. Don't judge her, she's never at her best in mornings. I think it comes from her the discos she used to go to in the Apollo cabin. They have these cool curtains from their dad, so it looks like they're sleeping even if you look through the windows.

Meanwhile, Evandro was saying "Venus, you wanted to do cooking! It was the only way you could get out of night watching!"

"Well it was generous of me because we both know how bad I am at that!" Venus yelled. "SHUT UP!" I thundered suddenly. To my suprise, they actually did.

"Um, Amber" Venus whispered "I think we should start packing. I don't think we want to be here when that Minotaur behind you smells us."

I flipped around and sure enough, 5 feet away, a huge monster, half man, half bull was looking around, confused.

Quietly, I said to the others : "You two stuff all you can into the bags. I'll try to distract him."

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't remember a Minotaur's week spot, but usually celestial steel works. I grabbed my bow and shot, praying to Artemis and... bull's eye!

No, like literally, I hit him in the eye.

"Wow, good shot!" said Venus.

"You know, for a minute there, I thought I was a goner. I should of had more faith in my dad." Evandro said jokingly.

I suddenly realized I'd stopped breathing, so I thought a big gust of air.

Then, we heard a rustling in the bushes, and turned around warily...

**Dun dun dun! OK, I know that wasn't a very good cliffhanger, sorry. Please review and thanks for reading! Guess who's in the bushes? Yes, it's a person, not a squirrel. Or a monster. It could be a god though!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if the last chapter was so short, I'll try to make this one extra long, but it all depends on my inspiration . Now take a song as inspiration. The Great Escape, by boys like girls, would inspire me to write an exciting story with a few unexpected turns. Seeing as most of you probably don't read this anyway I'll stop now.**

**On with the story!**

We turned around warily, but we needn't have worried. Or maybe we should have...

Hiding in the bushes was a boy, about our age. He had brown hair and forest green eyes. He looked like he'd been sleeping on the ground for a while.

"That was AwESoMe!" he said "I'm Alexander by the way! I love archery! I wish I had a crossbow! Sorry, it's just I don't meet many people. I've been wanting to kill that thing for a while now. Ever since it killed my dad in fact, but it seems I have to thank you. I never knew my dad, a little birdie told me. The first thing I remember is the forest."

"Ok Alex, calm down. Why don't you join our quest. We're looking for the helmet of Athena. You're probably a demigod, son of a godess of nature judging by the bird sitting on your shoulder. Now lets see, how many godesses of nature are there? Well, Artemis is a maiden, so no-"Venus was interrupted by Evandro gagging her. We were both looking at her like she was crazy.

"Mmmph" she protested.

"Artemis is my mom. She came to visit me and told me I had to go with someone called Amber. She was pretty! She had green eyes and-"Alexander was interrupted by me.

"A son of Artemis? But that would be breaking her vows! There's no way. Oh my gods! The forbidden moon! Artemis is godess of the moon, but her having kids was forbidden (A.N. At least I think she's godess of the moon)! Alex, you're the forbidden moon!" I looked at his big green eyes. They were so... innocent. This boy had seen so little and yet so much! Everything was new and he was always ready to observe it in a new way! Blame it on the burned toast, but I'm feeling poetic today.

"Um, Amber, does this mean we take him with us? And that we should untie Venus? Cause she's started to kick me and it really hurts, so if we aren't going to untie her I'd like to tie her feet up as well" Evandro asked. At the last word Venus started squirming even more.

"Untie her of course! Why did you tie her up in the first place? You could of just asked her to stop talking!" I answered. He looked sheepish.

"Stay still Venus!"I said, untying the gag.

"Toast!" she screamed, jumping towards the fire. I turned around and saw it bursting in flames.

"Ok Alex, you're coming with us. Now I think it's better if we get going, I think we've been here long enough. Plus, that smell really isn't pleasant" I said, taking charge.

You know something? I don't think I'll blame my poetic mood on the toast after all.

Alex was amazed by the car, but I don't think he liked it very much. Probably has something to do with being son of Artemis. We passed a squashed raccoon by the roadside (**A.N. Poor raccoon**), he turned an incredible shade of green. I didn't think it was even possible to turn emerald green! The world is full of suprises eh?

I kept thinking about the verse of the prophecy.

The flower of Aphrodite will bloom

under the forbidden moon

Venus will bloom under Alexander?

Ok, the key word was bloom. What could it mean though?

My thoughts were interrupted when the whole car started shaking.

"Evandro, what is going- aahhhhhh!"

**Another cliffhanger! I think it's better than the last one!**

**Do you think I should make an intro were I talk to my characters? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hallo. Hoped you liked the last chapter. I don't own Percy Jackson, it belongs to Rick Riordan. Although I wish I owned a pegasus... or if I could meet a satyr...**

**Anyway, I'm going to put way to many "three little dots" here if I carry on, so on with the story! Enjoy!**

Suddenly, we were lifted up. A huge red eye looked through my window (I was in the front). Funny thing was, the skin around it seemed to be silver...and the eye didn't have a pupil!

"What the Hades is that? It looks like a giant robot! And it's analyzing" Venus yelled.

She was right, it did look like a giant robot. One of the ones from the movie 'Monsters vs Aliens'. A red light had englufed the car.

"Make yourself visible." I said "If it thinks there's nothing there, it might drop the car and I'm pretty sure we don't want that." Everybody looked out of the window. We were like, 20 metres away from the ground. Everybody rushed to windows in front of the robot.

"FH4654YGHU46RJHR-triangle, square root, bunny rabbit."it said.

"Um, hello. Do you come in peace? Cause that would be really great ya know. I'm Alana and these are my friends, Fubbyloo, Hamlet and Deathbythought" said Venus, pointing to each of us in turn. How come I was Fubbyloo?

Meanwhile, Venus kept talking "We are from planet Mars. See, Mars and Earth got confused on the space charts, so you should go now, 'k? Please put us down, gently."

"HRD234EFS21AGENT.007" replied the robot, putting us down on Earth. Then, it looked towards the sky and blasted off.

"Venus, you are officially a genius!" I said, as everybody sighed in relief. "But won't it come back as soon as it realizes you lied?"

"Amber, Mars is like 400 million km away, hopefully we won't be here by the time they get to it. Besides, being a robot it probably won't know what lying is, being unable to feel and therefore having no need to use it. It'll probably think it registered the data of what I said wrong. Or, it might actually think Mars is Earth and they'll change target."she explained. We all looked at her incredulously.

"What?"she asked, noticing. As if we'd just woken up, we all started getting back into our seats.

"Evandro, maybe you should heck the hood. Those metal fingers didn't look very delicate."

He jumped out of the car with a struck expression. Nothing gets a guy moving like the thought of a dent in his Mercedes.

After about half an hour, Evandro deemed the car unharmed and we carried on with the quest. When we stopped at a B&B, we found out LA was only about a day's drive away, so we stopped for a rest. Venus was the one who convinced us:

"Come on, I mean, we can hardly go to LA looking like that! Besides, we all need a night's sleep in a real bed. And think of Alex! He's never seen a water tap before! We need to teach him the basics of civilisation!"

You've got to say, she made it really hard to argue. We didn't even want to argue that much anyway, so we went in. We didn't even think of how strange it was to find a Bed and Breakfast in the middle of nowhere!

Inside, it seemed to burst with colors. The walls in the entrance were painted light pink and green, while the room they gave Venus and me were violet and magenta.

When we went to visit the boys, they had red and yellow walls, with an orange carpet. I'm rambling about colours a bit aren't I? I guess being a daughter of the rainbow godess does that to you. Please bear with me a bit more while I tell you about the beautiful colours. The bathrooms were indigo and blue and the curtains were embroided with flowers; bluebells, lillies, roses, sunflowers... I must have dozed of or something, because I woke up.

I was in bed, and above me were the stars. It took about five seconds for my mind to register the fact that that was weird. "Where the heck is my ceiling?" I thought suddenly. I tried getting up, but suddenly I felt so tired. I closed my eyes and lay my head back on my pillow. When I woke up, I was back on the couch, in the hotel room. It's just... it wasn't the hotel room. It was the same shape, but all the furniture had changed. It looked Victorian. Confused, I got up and went into the corridor.

"Hello Miss, is there something wrong? You seem confused." a maid asked.

"Um, no, I just had a strange dream. Do you know where my friends are?" I asked.

"Your friends Miss? Were you expecting anybody?"

"No, I mean the ones I came here with, none of them are in their rooms" I said, thinking it was obvious.

"But Miss, you live here. How about we call a doctor and have him take a look at you. You've probably caught a fever. Why don't you go back to bed, I'll go and get Miss Pickett and tell her to call Dr. Goulding"she said, running off down a corridor. That's when I looked down at myself and noticed I was wearing a long white nightdress that looked Victorian too.

"Wait!" I called out to the maid "What year is this?"

She looked at me strangely, but she answered: "It's 1898 my Lady"

"Oh" was all I said. Then everything turned black as I fainted.

**So? Whatcha think? Some things probably don't respect book facts, but still. Venus will be telling part of the next chapter, 'cause Amber's stuck back in time. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Thanks to Sun E. Day for your reviews! And what's wrong with Fubbyloo? It's better than being called Cheesy mama or Corny Flakes (my apologies to anybody called that). Does anybody know what a POV is? 'Cause I don't. But I'm going to use one anyway. Ok, well...enjoy!**

When I woke up three people were hovering over me. One of them had a long snub nose with small gold rimmed glasses on it. Her brown hair was tied in a tight bun on top of her head. The second person was the maid and the third must've been Dr. Goulding. He was a man with black hair immaculately combed to the side and a black moustache. He was wearing a black top hat.

"Where is this?" I asked.

"Definitely feverish! She should stay in bed for the rest of the week. Make sure she's well fed and rested. I'll be back tomorrow to check on her. Good night!" said the doctor.

"Yes, goodnight." they answered.

By talking to my governess and the maid I learned I was in London. That's when I started thinking, the gods followed the Western civilisation right? So what if in Victorian times London was where the Western civilisation was? I'd somehow gone back in time. I tried to remember. I was in that beautifully colored B&B, then I fell asleep and ended up here. Palace of colours! I cursed myself for being so stupid! Of course! That B&B must of been it. I couldn't remember any myths that referred to it though... What if nobody had ever come out? And the others... Oh no! I had to warn them, as soon as they fell asleep they'd ome here! Or even worse, a different time! I had to get out! I tried to calm down. Deap breath in...out. Ok, how do I get out?

Venus's POV

"Amber?" I called out. I hadn't seen her since we'd arrived. "Alex, Evandro, I can't find Amber. Could you help me look for her?"

They both agreed, so Alex went outside to do the talk-to-the-plants-to-see-if-they've-seen-her-thingy, while Evandro and I looked around the B&B. The staff didn't even remember her. Weird.

Suddenly, Alex ran in, tripped up on the carpet (he does it every time, see he's not used to carpets.) and yelled "SO MANY STAIRS!".

It was just so funny, I had to laugh.

Alex didn't seem to find it funny though.

"We have to get out of here now!"he said.

"Why?"I asked.

"Bird told me it's a time tr-"he stopped suddenly. "I can't remember. He said something important, but... oh well, anyway, they haven't seen Amber, so she must still be here."

"Great! I'm just going to take a nap, Amber will probably be back by the time I wake up." I said. I checked Amber's spongebob alarm clock: 7;30. Oh who cares, I just want the pleasure of sleeping in a real bed!

"'K, I'm going on a walk. Alex, d'you want to come?" said Evandro.

"Ok! You can explain the use of gameboys to me then!" he answered.

Evandro looked at me like: Help me!. I just laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Alex.

I just smiled at him and went to bed. I had a strange dream. I was lying in bed looking at the stars. Aww, the moon was like my favourite shade of eyeshadow! I tried to get up but suddenly I felt so... tired... I fell asleep again and this time when I woke up I was in a room. I looked around. This was NOT the hotel room. The windows were draped with pastel blue cloth, as was pretty much everything else. The only colours in this room were white and blue. I was going to HAVE to give this place a makeover.

Somebody knocked at the door. "Enter!" I called.

"Claire, chérie! Comment ça va ce matin? J'espère que tu te sent bien, je veut te montrer Paris!" (**A.N. Venus is in Paris, but I'll write in English, so that means: "Claire, darling! How are you this morning? I hope you're well, I want to show you Paris!"**).

So I was in Paris? Interesting. Where's the closest Prada shop I wonder?

"Oh, I'm feeling great! Can I give you a quiz? What year is this?" I asked the man who had come in. Obviously a son of Hephaesteus.

"Ah, of course, you funny little girl! It is 1887 of course! Now why don't we go to my office we can work on the plans you helped me with for a while. Get dressed first of course, we can't have the servants laughing at us can we now? They already say to everyone how Gustave Eiffel is a crackpot who lets his daughter participate in a man's work! But we will show them will we not? We will make the greatest and biggest monument of the world!"

Wow, the servants had a point. He did sound eccentric!

"Of course papa!" I said, trying to get into character. "I will join you in your office!".

**(A.N. Gustave Eiffel did actually have a daughter called Claire but I think she was born after he made the Eiffel tower.)**

After I tried putting on a corset in various ways I started looking for a manual and would you believe I found one! So all in all it took me about an hour to get dressed, after which I asked somebody to show me the way to Mr Eiffel's office.

When I went in it was dark, with an oil lamp on the table. Drawings and sketches of the Eiffel tower were plastered over the walls. Mr Eiffel was sitting at the desk. He looked up when I entered.

"Claire, good, you're here! What took you so long?" he asked

"Do you like pineapples?" I asked. It's a trick I learned from Wizards of Waverly Place. If you ask a random question it usually distracts people. And it did, but not in the way I thought it might.

"What's a pineapple dear?" he asked. That's when it hit me that they probably hadn't been discovered in Europe yet.

"Um...it's a new type of lampshade!" I lied.

That day I explored Paris with my "father" and thought about what happened. It was all clear now. Amber was in a different era of the Western civilisation and that B&B was the palace of colors. It somehow made us forget everything that might make us suspect it as a bad place and nobody had gotten out of it's trap so there were no legends on it.

I knew one thing. I had to get Amber and go back to our own time. I knew there was one way to do that. I had to find Olympus, realm of the gods. And my "dad" was about to make it.

**I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet! Inspired by the ong "Fireflies" by owl city. **

**Dancing racoons rule! Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks a lot to demigod-wannabe-love for your review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson rights, Rick Riordan does. Ok? I don't even use his characters!**

Evandro's POV

As soon as I got outside my head felt clearer. Birdie, Alex's bird, flew to us. "Twit twit, twitter, chirp!" it whistled.

"Oh no! We have to warn her!" Alex said after listening intently.

"Um... mind telling me what's going on?" I asked. I still hadn't gotten used to him talking to animals. I mean let's face it, it's just weird!

"Palace of colours! Venus is in sooooo much trouble! She musn't fall asleep! Bird said something terrible will happen! And that we only have 1 minute when in the hotel to warn her before we forget! Come on!"

"Ok, but the bird's coming with us." I said. The bird twittered indignantly at being precede by an article, but it settled itself on Alex's shoulder.

We entered the hotel and ran upstairs as fast as we could. When we looked in the room Venus was not there... oh for Hades's sake! She couldn't of just disappeared!

"It looks like she's just vanished!" said Alex.

"And were would she go? Back in time?" I asked sarcastically. "She's probably been took by a monster. I'll bet it's the owner of this place." I took out my celestial bronze sword and headed for the door.

"Um, you know if they took her, wherever Venus is Amber is as well, right? And they took Amber hours ago. And also, as soon as you step out of here you'll forget this. Bird can protect us, but only if we're close."

"Oh great" I thought "My life now depends on a bird, as do my friends."

Out loud I said "Ok, let's go have a have a chat with Mrs Blaine shall we?"

"Oooh, great! What are we going to chat to her about? I've never talked to anybody about bananas. They're weird and they look like phones or moons, but only half crescent, and they have a weird peel which is very resistant and-" Alex seemed very interested in bananas. I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let's go"

"Where are they?" I said as I burst into the office.

"Ah, son of Hades. I have been excpecting you. And the other one emanates an unpleasant smell as well, but I can't quite identify him..."

"Where. Are. My. Friends? You'd better not have eaten them or something!" I said

"Oh, they're perfectly fine! We just get rid of heroes, we don't eat them. They're back in time, but there's no way to get them back. Our alliance with Kronos was very... useful. If they are brave enough to get out of a trap, we may even let them go! But it is impossible of course. There is only one way to, and nobody has managed it since Uranus and Gaia!"

"Who are you?" I asked fearfully, already knowing the answer.

"We are chaos!" said a thousand voices, as old as the universe. "And we will destroy you."

The chaos sounded really angry. Collecting frustration for a few billion years must make you really grumpy!"

"Um, Evandro, I don't think that Mrs Chaos wants to talk about bananas after all, maybe we should go. Like now." said Alex.

"I don't think so either. Maybe we should try pineapples. Or, we could evacuate this place."

"I like the second option. Sorry to have bothered you Miss, we'll just be off now. Bye!" said Alex, bolting out of the room. I followed him.

"We flew down the stairs (or at least, bird did, we just slid down on some expensive looking porcelain plates.) and ran out of the door.

When we looked back we saw the chaos was still on the doorstep. It was becoming a black wave of darkness, and even the mere sight of it made my blood run cold with terror.

I heard a scream and realized it was my own.

Suddenly a thundering voice said: "This is neither the time or place for this! Leave them alone chaos!"

"Zeus! Curse you. But they will return of their own free will, for I have the others!"

I knew chaos was right. I could never leave Amber in the hands of such an awful creature! Or Venus of course.

Zeus materialized in front of us. "Iris will lead you to a safe place, where you must wait for Amber and Venus to make it out of the time trap. I have faith in them. Beware the chaos!" and with that he disappeared, and a beautiful young looking godess appeared. She looked a lot like Amber, except her hair was long and tied up in multicolour braids. She smiled at us and in a musical voice she said: "Let's go, Father can't keep a forcefield around the Chaos forever."

We got to the hideout the hard way, AKA walking. She could of just snapped her fingers, but there you go. All through the journey she asked us about Amber. After about 5 hours of walking, she seemed to see how tired we were, so she made a picnic table covered in food appear.

While I was eating my 5th tomato and mozzarella sandwich (hey, don't judge me, I didn't get lunch. Or breakfast.), she said: "You know, if you're really that desperate to know, I could ask Aphrodite", making me blush 'til the roots of my hair.

"Um, no thanks that's ok." I said, glancing at Alex. I immediatly wished I hadn't. His face was covered in mayo. It made me feel slightly sick. I guess when you live on your own in the forest you have no need to learn table manners. Or picnic manners, I guess.

I went back to thinking about Amber.

**(A.N. I think this is the perfect moment to break into a random song, so here goes, Vanilla Twilight:**

**The stars lean down to kiss you, And I lie awake I miss you, Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere. Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly, But I'll miss your arms around me I'll send a postcard to you dear, Cause I wish you were here. I watch the night turn light blue, But it's not the same without you, Because it takes two to whisper quietly, The silence isn't so bad, Till I look at my hands and feel sad, Cause the spaces between my fingers Are right where yours fit perfectly. I'll find repose in new ways, Though I haven't slept in two days, Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone. But drenched in Vanilla twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night, Waist deep in thought because when I think of you. I don't feel so alone. I don't feel so alone. I don't feel so alone. As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight. I'll think of you tonight. When violet eyes get brighter, And heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again. And I'll forget the world that I knew, But I swear I won't forget you, Oh if my voice could reach back through the past, I'd whisper in your ear, Oh darling I wish you were here.**

**Ok, I'm done. Back to the story!)**

"Well, it's late, you should both rest." said Iris.

**Ok, that's about it. I thank some delicious, juicy strawberries for the inspiration. Review! Wow, 4 hours passed? My pizza!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I know this chapter isn't very good, I just had to get on with the story. Maybe watching TV distracts me as well...I wonder... Kidding, I don't even have TV. Ok, well, on with the story!**

Amber's POV

I'd been here for two days now. My mind went into 'constantly jumpy' mode. I don't really react very well under pressure, and going-back-in-time-in-a-place-you-don't-know-with-people-you-don't-know-who-think-they've-known-you-your-whole-life definitely qualifies as pressure for me. I'm also freaked out because I'm apparently bethrothed to someone called Lord Oscar and I'm going to be married in 5 days. Oh, and my hair's brown and long now.

I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!

I am going to go crazy if I have to stay in this prison fortress house any longer! I've decided to go look for the Olympus, realm of the gods. Destination? The Big Ben.

I told Miss Pickett I wanted to go there to learn, which made her delighted, so I'm going today. The clothes are really uncomfortable though!

We took a black old fashioned (well, for this time actually quite modern) cab to the Big Ben.

I was amazed by the tall structure. It was a beautiful clear day, so the four clock faces were almost... shining. I wonder what Zeus and Apollo were so happy about?

I went in and started climbing the stairs. Uh oh, I hadn't thought about that. How many stairs are there till the 600th floor of a building? Why hadn't anybody invented lifts yet? I arrived behind the clock. Wow, that is pretty! The light shone through the clock, giving the place a heavenly look. Well, if the Olympus is anywhere in the Big Ben it's here, I'd bet a thousand drachma on it! I looked down the spiraling staircase to see Miss Pickett huffing and puffing.

"Now dear, wait for me! My old bones aren't what they used to be!" she called up the stairs.

I ignored her. Suddenly I knew what to do. I grabbed the clock's hand and pointed them both on six. Above me, the bell started chiming, but nobody seemed to notice. Then a handle appeared in the middle. I reached out and opened the door. I entered Olympus. It was just as I remembered it from last winter. Or I guess a future winter?

Anyway, I walked into the Olympus and ran into Apollo. Or he ran into me. You'd of thought a god of archery would have better balance, wouldn't you've? Well, let me tell you, the hardness of his head compensates.

"Hello Apollo." I said.

"It's divine Apollo for demigods!" he said with a snub expression. "Just kidding, welcome to Olympus. Who are you? Do you have an audience? I don't think I've ever seen you."

"No, you haven't actually. I..." and that's when I realized I couldn't tell the gods who I was, it would change the future! If I told them about the war against Kronos, Percy Jackson and so on, it would change history! I might never be born! Plus, the Fates would probably give me some horrible punishment. But I **had **to get back! I didn't have to tell them about the future did I?

"I need an audience urgently. I'm from the future, but I was trapped and sent back in time. I need all the Olympians to send me back so I can save the world!" I said to Apollo. OK, so maybe I exagerated a bit, but hey, I needed to get out!

"Really? Well then you'd better come with me. I'll bring you to Dionysus to cure your insanity."

Once Dionysus had told Apollo that I wasn't crazy (really? what a suprise! I would never of guessed!), he brought me in front of Zeus, where I repeated my request.

"You've brought her to Dionysus have you? Maybe you should again." he told Apollo.

"Look, can you just send me back to 2011? I need to get back! What have you got to lose?"

"Oh fine! I suppose, this won't work if you're lying anyway, it's a go back home charm. Take it away Hestia!"

Hestia, godess of hearth, made a weird gesture and the world started spinning. Suddenly, I found myself in a meadow in the forest. Near the far side there were our two tents. It was the perfect place to camp, with a small stream and some fruit trees around it. I walked in and saw my spongebob alarm clock; 5.42 a.m. The boys were sleeping. Awww, Evandro looked so angelic! I went into the other tent and fell asleep.

**So? What did you think? Venus's "adventure", which will be in the next chapter, happens at the same time as Amber's, so they arrive in the same day. Remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Sorry this chapter isn't that good, and yes, I know they finished building the Eiffel tower in 1889 or something, but I can hardly keep Venus in the past for three years, can I? So the Eiffel tower is built in a day. It still remains one of the many mysteries in my head. And now... on with the story!**

The last few days had been great. I loved Paris! I was almost sorry to leave it behind, but I had to go back to my own time. Back to the cute, innocent, loving, caring and funny Alex. Back to the fiery, strongwilled, loyal and determined Amber. Back to the mysterious and handsome Evandro, who I could tell like totally had a crush on Amber, which was mutual. Hey, they don't call my mum the godess of love for nothing!

Anyway, the point was, I had to go back, however much I wanted to stay.

Today, the Eiffel Tower would be built **(A.N. If you haven't read the bit at the beggining, read it!) **and I would go home. As in, back to some damp, uncomfortable meadow I'd never see in my life, but home.

"Claire, chérie! It is ready! Come, we must unveil the wonder!" said Gustave Eiffeil from the bottom of the staircase.

I was lucky, I would be the first to climb to the top. This actually made me quite nervous, because it probably wasn't safe.

I ran down the stairs and out of the door, where Gustave Eiffel was waiting.

"Ah, there you are. Why, you are in your best dress, wonderful! Come, let's go!"

We went through the small roads and finally arrived in the Champ de Mars. The sky was stormy, which didn't exactly reassure me, because if some lighting struck the tower, I would probably get electrocuted, so I'm going to say it now. "Hello world, nice knowing you!"

I started climbing the makeshift staircase. Luckily I'm not afraid of heights.

After what seemed an eternity I finally arrived on top and saw... Paris. Wow. I stayed there, speechless for like five minutes, when I noticed a godly presence.

"Hello, young demigod, what is your business on Olympus?"

I turned around and saw my mother, the 1889 version. Ok, I'm glad the fashion changed since then!

"Hello divine Aphrodite, I have come for an urgent audience with Zeus, king of gods." I said. Gods love flattery you know? Like being called divine.

"Oh, well, I suppose I can make an exception for such a lovely daughter of mine. Although I can't think who your father is! Please tell me."

"Oh, I... well, I'll tell you after th audience ok?"

"What does ok mean?"

I decided to let that one drop and I just went into the Olympus. Aphrodite followed. Olympus looked just as it had (or should I say will) when I went there last winter. I walked down the path towards the throne room as Aphrodite did the travel-faster-than-light-to-the-Olympus-thingy.

When I walked in, all the gods were sitting on their thrones.

Zeus was wearing a sky blue toga and an olive tree laurel. I don't blame him, crowns are really heavy. Poseidon sat next to him, with Hera on the other side. All the gods were in their normal height (about 10 meters), and they all radiated power. I stood there in awe for a few seconds.

"Hello mortal. Apparently you have some urgent news for us." said Zeus, waking me up from my daydream.

"Well, Lord Zeus, it's actually more of an urgent request. You see, I kind of come from the future and need to get back to my quest, into my time, so could you maybe send me back?"

"Interesting... if we grand you this request, what would you do in return for us?" asked Apollo.

I mentally jumped for joy. They were actually considering my request!

"I will... recite the Mysterious Ticking Noise from Potter Puppet Pals for you!" I bargained.

"Potter Puppet Pals. What is that?"

"It's a magical show from a place in the future called Youtube." I said.

"We accept your request, mortal."

**(A.N. All rights to this song belong to the guy on youtube who wrote it.)**

"Great! You can each have a part! Lord Zeus, you can Harry Potter, Lord Poseidon, you can be Ron Weasley. Lady Hera, you can be Hermione, while Mr Dionysus can be Voldemort. And Dumbledore could be Apollo.

Now, I want you to each repeat your assigned name at your chosen rythm. Can you send me home now?" I said. I couldn't believe how easy it had been to convince them.

"Of course. Hestia, please do your thing."

Lady Hestia made a strange gesture and suddenly everything started spinning.

I was in a meadow. Amber and Eduro were sitting by the river, talking.

I only saw Alex when he yelled "Venus! You're here!" He caught me in a bear hug, which I returned.

But then "ROOAAAAAAR!"

**Like it? Hate it? Remember to review!**


	10. Like A Faded Dream

**Hi guys! This isn't another chapter, but I'm thinking I could use it in my story. So it's just a random idea that popped into my head. Here goes:**

Soap bubbles were falling around us. I tried to catch one in my hand, but it popped. I looked into one and saw my reflection. I looked into another and saw my life pass by, like a faded dream. I saw my past my happiness, like a faded dream.

I saw my friends, my family, like a faded dream. I saw the world, the real one, like a faded dream. And then I saw a city, covered by the light. The city of the angels who light up the night.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi... I'm supposed to be at school now. But I'm not :D. How awesome is that? I'm going to start this chapter about five minutes before the mysterious "ROOAAR!", 'cause it's in Amber's POV. I'm now going to use the ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER, which is valid for all the next chapters as well as this one. I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. I only own a fan T-shirt I made in Art class at school. I've decided I'm going to rate this story T cause I feel like it. Oh I don't own the sentence: **"The smiling infant in his hand shall take/ The crested basilisk and speckled snake" **either, Alexander Pope does. Even though my Alexander says it in this story, that does NOT mean he is Alexander Pope. I don't own the song Things I'll never say by Avril Lavigne either, but it's great, so you should really listen to it.**

**Ok, on with the story!**

Amber's POV

I was sitting by the stream, fishing for turtles and talking to Evandro. I'd told him about my adventures in the past, while he'd filled me in on chaos.

"I wonder what's so important about our quest? They didn't stop Percy and Annabeth when they went looking for the lightning bolt, but they stopped us. I don't think Athena's helmet even has magical properties! There's something fishy about this." I said. Then Alex yelled "Venus! You're here!" We turned around and sure enough, there she was. I jumped up and ran to her when : "ROOOAAAR!" A huge Hydra came out of the woods. Of all the monsters, it had to be the one with six heads!

We all had our swords out and Venus had lighted the fire. "Here!" she said, tossing us each a burning stick." We all caught it.

"Attack plan Magical me!" I said. Luckily we had revised it with Alex the night before. We all attacked the Hydra from different sides. I chopped off a head, burnt, chopped off a head and burnt again. Soon there was only one head remaining. It spat fire at us, but we avoided it easily. "Careful!" I heard a yell from a tree. The Hydra, seeing it's chance, used it's tail and tripped us all with it's tail. I fell and landed on Evandro. It would've been my dream moment, except my butt got roasted by a monster intent on eating us alive. It really hurt, in case you're wondering. I jumped up and sort of ran/fell to the stream. That hurt too. Especially since my head hit a rock. And a turtle bit my toe. This was not a very good day for me. I felt my blood trickling down my forehead, washed away by the stream, then everything turned black.

Evandro's POV

When Amber fell on me my heart immediately started beating faster, but she jumped up really fast, made a sound like a drowning cat (YOOOWWW!), then she jumped in the river and hit her head on a rock. "You guys kill the Hydra, I'll get Amber in the tent!" I told Alex and Venus, running to the stream. I shadow travelled back in the tent, praying to Apollo. I didn't even notice someone had come in until they were right next to me.

"Let me help." said a voice that reminded me of lilies.

I looked up and saw two wood nymphs and two satyrs. They took a wet rag and put it on the wound, then they stiched it up **(A.N. I'm not a doctor, I'm not going to go into the details, let's just say it's a good thing she was knocked out). **

The wood nymphs who'd helped us were called Lily and Daffy (short for Daffodil), while the satyrs were called Woody and Choc O'Late. Apparently they'd been running away from a bunny when they heard us and came. They killed the Hydra (which had managed to sit on Venus and Alex), and came to help Amber. These people were afraid o bunnies, but they didn't bat an eyelid when attacked by a Hydra? Wow. Give me a bunny anyday!

They said Amber would be fine, which was a relief.

"Evandro, come out here!" I heard Venus call. I got up and went outside.

"What?" I asked. She was holding a frying pan.

"What's this for again?" she asked me. I sighed.

"I'll make breakfast, can you fetch 4 eggs?".

She smiled and handed me them. When I cracked the second one I heard a weird chirp and out came a chick. At least it had a red chicken's head. With a snake's body and some dragon wings. It was growing.

"Don't look into it's eyes! That'll kill you!" I heard Alex yell. "That's the basilisk! Even it's breath will kill you, it can breath fire, kill you with a gaze and petrify you if you look at it through a mirror."

I dropped the horrible creature. "Gee, anything else you'd like to tell us while you're at it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Um, yeah actually, you can kill it by burning it's egg and killing the rooster who killed it, but it's a bit late for that, so I'll tell you option B. You can burn down the house it's living in, but I don't think we have time for that, so option C is a weasel and option D is a rooster's cry. Oh and it's like way venomous. The only cure I know is a phoenix's tears, so try not to get bitten. It also has a great sense of smell and ok hearing." he said

"How do you know this?" I asked incredulously. The basilisk was still growing.

"For now you might want to focus on the basilisk. Remember:

The smiling infant in his hand shall take.

The crested basilisk and speckled snake.

I'll go look for a weasel or a rooster. Good luck!" and with that he bolted into the forest with Venus. The Basilisk was about 50 metres long now. I'd love to tell you I ran away, because I really should've, but of course I couldn't, Amber was still here. So, I put away my sword, seeing as it wouldn't do me much good against somebody who could kill me by looking or breathing on me. I ran into the tent and came out with Amber in my arms. _Now _I started running towards the forest. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I yelled "AAAAHHHH!" until I was out of breath. Then I realized it was stupid, so I stopped. I looked around and saw a caravan with lots of bird cages hanging from it. I couldn't believe my luck! Then I heard a horrible hiss behind me. Uh oh. I summoned about twenty skeletons to hold the basilisk off and I ran towards the caravan. Inside I saw a small bed. It was empty. I silently thanked the gods, put Amber on the bed and ran outside. The skeletons were holding out. I opened the cages, begging the birds to chirp, crow and all that as they got set free, because I have no idea what a cockerel looks like. "RESOLUTION: Look up all birds usefulk to destroy mythical animals up on the net." I thought as I opened a cage with a small bird that didn't look very capable of flying. It had beautiful tail feathers, emerald green ones. "Cocorico!" it crowed. **(A.N. Just immagine a cockerel, ok?) **It was the last cage. I turned around and charged forwards with my eyes tightly closed and my sword held out in front of me, hoping to stab the basilisk. The first thing I crashed into was a tree. I heard a merry laugh behind me. I opened my eyes and turned around. Standing in the doorway was Amber.

"What did the mean tree you just stabbed do to you then?" she asked jokingly.

"Amber! You're awake!" I said, rushing forwards to hug her.

"Yep, so I am. Unless you're not and this is actually a dream you're having because that tree might've knocked you out.

"Ha ha. I hope not, I miss you when you're asleep." I said. Then I realized what I'd just said. "I mean, you're not there to annoy me. Anyway, if this were a dream I'm pretty sure the bump on my forehead wouldn't hurt this much."

We both laughed.

That night we had a campfire. Venus and Alex were still in the forest, probably still running. I wanted to abandon them there for quitting on me, but Amber convinced me to IM them.

We found a small waterfall and I tossed a drachma in the water.

"Oh, mum, please accept our offering and show us Alex and Venus." said Amber.

We saw them, sitting on a rock with an expression of terror in their face. They didn't even seem to notice they were hanging on to each other tightly.

"Aaahh!" they yelled when we appeared.

"It's ok, it's just us. Amber's awake by the way. We killed the basilisk with a rooster. We'll wait for you in camp ok?"

"Oh, thank the gods! How in Hades did you get a rooster in the middle of the forest?"

"Long story, so see you guys in like... how long?"I said.

"Oh, about an hour probably" Alex replied.

While we waited for them, I convinced Amber to sing a song.

"I'm tugging out my hair I'm pulling at my clothes I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows I'm staring at my feet My cheeks are turning red I'm searching for the words inside my head And I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it, Yeah If I could say what I want to say I'd say I wanna blow you - away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down On one knee Marry me today Guess I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say It don't do me any good It's just a waste of time What use is it to you What's on my mind If ain't coming out We're not going anywhere So why can't I just tell you that I care Cause I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it Yeah If I could say what I want to say I'd say I wanna blow you - away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down On one knee Marry me today Guess I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say What's wrong with my tongue These words keep slipping away I stutter, I stumble Like I've got nothing to say Cause I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it Yeah Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say If I could say what I want to say I'd say I wanna blow you - away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down On one knee Marry me today Yes, I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say These things I'll never say" she sang beautifully.

I clapped my hands at the end. She smiled and looked up at me. Her blue eyes were like the beautiful sky. They were full of kindess, understanding, friendship. I smiled back, unconsciously moving my head forwards.

"It's so cute!" I heard Venus giggle. I really felt like strangling her at that moment. Both our heads snapped towards her voice. She was standing by the tent with Alex.

"I'm so sorry! I just couldn't resist saying that! Please just ignore us!" she said. I heard Amber sigh next to me. "That's ok, we were just waiting for you anyways. Were on earth were you?" she asked in a resigned voice.

"Oh, it's an amazing story! Luckily Alex has a divine satellite navigator. We arrived at the Niagara Falls."

"Venus, that's like 100 miles from here!" Amber said incredulously

"87 actually, but then we hitched a ride on the Niagara Falls monster. It's actually the Loch Ness monster, but it got annoyed by the tourists and the fishing lines. It's actually quite friendly. Well, it tried to eat us the first 5 times, but then I fed it a waffle and it did everything I wanted!"

We didn't really want to know all about her waffle-loving friend, so we went to bed.

**Yay, I've finally finished this chapter! Happy birthday! To anybody who's birthday it is! Remember to review! Anybody who does will get an imaginary pony. Just send me the details (colour, breed, name, age etc.). Ok, I'm going to go now. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hallo! Today's my birthday! The only person at school who remembered was the caretaker and she's like 102 years old! Maybe she's a fury! Other than that it was great, except for the pouring rain. So give me a review as a present! And could you tell me what an OC is? And what's a Mary Jane or Mary Sue or something like that? I'm going to read The Titan's curse for the first time after this. I'm almost crying I've been waiting so long! What do you think of the name Chrisse for Chris+Clarisse?**

**And now.. . dun dun dun...*in dramatic tone* on with the story!**

**Amber's POV**

The next morning, when I woke up, I immediately felt something was wrong. It's this kind of feeling I get, a kind of annoying tinkling at the back of my neck. It's kind of annoying 'cause it carries on until you find whatever' s wrong and fix it. It was killing me at the battle of the Labyrinth! Lasted for like 5 hours while I was fighting! But that's another story.

So I got up, thinking Venus had probably forgotten to turn the fire off last and we had now started a forest fire (wouldn't be the first time), but when I went outside the tent I found the clearing flame free. Speaking of Venus... I jumped back into the tent but her bunk was empty. Now, she could've gone for an early walk, but Venus isn't really the 'early riser' type. Not at all. But hey, there's always a first time for everything, right? Oh, who am I kidding, where the Hades is she! I looked around the tent for signs of where she could've of gone and found... a long ear. A bronze ear to be more precise. Stupid Hephaestus and his crazy automatons!

Ok, I admit, I panicked. I took one of my heart shaped vitamins. It had "Cheer Up" written on it. It let out some acid gas which I made the mistake of not breathing out, so it went up my nostrils and they burned! I ran outside and into Evandro, who looked just as panicky as I imagine I did.

Just seeing him made me calm down. I took a deep breath.

"I can't find Venus. I think she was taken by a bronze donkey automaton." I said.

"Well I can't find Alex and I found a bronze donkey tail. It probably took both of them. We have to find them!"

"We don't even know where to go!" I said.

I mean, we didn't know where we were going before either, but at least we were together.

"Yeah, about that, I'm thinking we could follow the hoof prints behind you, but we need to hurry, they'll probably disappear in 2 days at most."

I turned around and saw a long trail of bigger-than-normal hoof prints leading into the forest. I felt kinda stupid.

"Oh... I'll go pack up the tents then!" I volunteered, bolting back into it.

We were done in less than half an hour. The trail didn't seem to have a specific pattern, although at one point it looked like the automatons had tap danced or something, 'cause the ground was covered in hoof prints.

After a few hours of walking, we stopped for lunch. I was eating a sandwich I'd arranged to look like Rebecca Black's face (I love tearing it to shreds! **A.N. Sorry to all people who like her, I can get it off if you really want me to) **when I had a fantastic idea that was so completely obvious I would've chopped my head open with an axe if I had one, which I don't. Anyway, my fantastic idea was to just IM them.

Being a daughter of Iris, I can make rainbows appear. Tossing a drachma into it, I said "Venus and Alex, who managed not to yell while getting kidnapped by automatons." Evandro laughed next to me, but I guess the people I was calling heard me, because they had their 'very serious' expression on.

"Amber, this is serious! A giant donkey with six fire breathing heads, 8 tails that could knock out an elephant, 12 super acute ears and some gags that taste of garlic came to kidnap us! And, no offense to Hephaestus, but they didn't actually look crazy. I think they're acting on orders." Venus said.

"What? That's ridiculous! Who would order them to kidnap you two? And anyway, no one can control automatons except Hephaestus." I said.

"We don't know, but get here and save us already!" she answered.

"Ok ok! Gods, calm down already! Where are you? And have you found any weak spots of the automatons?" I asked, annoyed.

"Keep your chiton on Amber! Ok, well we're somewhere in the woods. The trees are thinner here so I think we're near the edge. I think their only weakness is supernova and we can't use that because it would destroy Earth! Not to mention we couldn't produce that king of heat. A god could probably destroy it but-" Alex was interrupted by Venus:

"Oh please! Givenchy paint format+ paint ball gun is the solution! It usually works as a distractions while you stab the monsters. And they do this weird dance ritual at random times like right now, but they're coming back now so bye!" She slashed through the connection, a worried look on both their faces.

I sighed, leaning to my right.

I hadn't really thought about what my head would land on until it touched something warm I looked up and into eyes as black as the night. I don't know how long I just stared into them, but then "Whompiliwhoo!". Both our heads snapped up, our foreheads bashing together.

"Ow!" we both yelled/said. Then our jaws dropped open in the same instant. Above us was... a dancing racoon!

"What the Hades!" I yelled. What? It's not everyday you see a dancing racoon in a party hat! I wonder which god the racoon is symbol of... **(A.N. Seriously, I have no idea, so if you know please tell me! )**

The racoon jumped down and in front of us stood Athena, dressed in battle armor, except without the helmet.

"Hello young demigods. How goes your quest?" she asked.

"Can't you see that from Olympus?"

"No actually, father won't let me. It's _so_ unfair! He let Artemis and Aphrodite argue about you four for six hours, but as soon as I blow up one of his lightning bolts he grounds me for a century! It just makes me so!" her grey eyes crackled with restrained anger. "But anyway, why don't you tell me what's been going on? I asked Aphrodite but she has a certain...well, particular way of looking at things, while Artemis is simply furious with Aphrodite's daughter for... um, never mind. Anyway, my point is, I have no idea what you've been doing since you got out of the time trap, so please tell me."

"Well, our friends Venus and Alex were kidnapped by bronze donkey automatons, we were chased by a basilisk-Did you know they could roar? And we met some wood nymphs and satyrs..." I said.

"No progress on the search for my helmet?"

"None whatsoever" Evandro admitted promptly. I rolled my eyes at him, but he just grinned.

"Could you get our friends back please?"

"No, I'm afraid I can't interfere with the quest, but I'll give you this map. It's 3D! Here are your glasses, have fun! Oh and if you want to go somewhere on the map, just press that place." said the goddess, handing us some 3D glasses and a satellite computer-thingy.

We turned around as she took her true form and went back to Olympus.

We opened the satellite computer thingy and it turned into map of the forest. When we put our 3D glasses on it became...well, 3D.

"Zoom in here" said Evandro, pointing to a tree. "It's where the hoofs trail finishes."

We zoomed in to see the donkey-monster-thingy in front of an iris message.

"Is that?"

"No, it can't be!"

**Dun dun dun! Ok, it's 1 am now so... good night! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to use all my remaining strenght to ask you to review so... please REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi! 4 days 'till the summer holidays! On with the story!**

**Amber's POV**

"It can't be him! Why would Hephaestus kidnap Venus and Alex?" I said, still shocked by what the map had showed us.

"Some kind of test maybe? From the gods?"

"Maybe, but wouldn't they want to test us all together?"

"I guess... maybe the gods have just run out of ideas to torture us demigods without separating us."

"Mr D run out of ways to torture us? Yeah right! In every demigod's dreams! But seriously, that's not going to happen."

"Yeah, you're right I guess. It was a faint hope."

"Oh, ha ha" I said sarcastically. "Meanwhile, test or no test, we still need to get them back. So, do you have any idea where the nearest perfume store is?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the girl! Plus, we're in the middle of the wilderness!"

"Mmm... good point. Why don't we just use the map to get to NY?"

"Ok, let's go! While we're there, can we get some milk? We've run out!"

I rolled my eyes and took the computer-satellite-map-thingy. Making sure I had the credit card Chiron gave me in my pocket, I pressed the shop.

After having bought the Givenchy paint balls, two paint ball guns and some milk, we used the map to go back to our tents, where an unexpected someone was waiting for us.

"Well hello darlings!" a sweet voice said from a picnic table. Wait, since when did we have a picnic table? Oh great, is there a picnic table monster somewhere?

"So, what have you two been up to?"

"Lady Aphrodite? Is that you?" I asked doubtfully. I looked sideways at Evandro. He had a love struck look on his face. Restraining a burst of jelousy, I looked back at the godess. She smiled sweetly.

"Well of course it's me! Who else has such perfect style darling? Tell me, so I can inflict some eternal punishment on them!"

"Oh, nobody! Of course it's you, we're just suprised, that's all. So, um, why are we honored to be in your godly presence?" I asked, smiling insincerely.

"Well, you know, I heard my daughter has been kidnapped, along with that son of Artemis." her mouth clenched when she said that name. "So, I thought: Ooohh! This is the perfect opportunity to get back at Artemis! Her own son to fall in love with a daughter of love! It's perfect! I might even give them a happy ever after!" she exclaimed. I don't like the way she said might.

"Um...so what has this got to do with us?" I asked, admittedly slightly that, absolutely terrifed.

"Well silly! I want you to keep them together when they get back of course! It's easy when they're being kidnapped! They're terrified and only have each other! But when they're back with you guys, it'll be harder. So, I have a few gifts to help you." she said. We both paled. Evandro looked slightly sick now. I remember he'd had experience with helping the love godess. Not very good ones, might I add.

Aphrodite opened her hanbag and clapped her hands, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yay, I have some left!" she squealed, taking out something that look suspiciously like...channel perfume. Oh Hades. "Here you go Amber, I modified it a bit so it gives you the ability to charmspeak, but careful, it only lasts for a few minutes and there are only about five uses left in there. And son of Hades, here is a hat. It can make you look like anybody you want. It's for sneaking around to make sure their future dates go well. Don't worry, you're naturally a stalker, being a son of Hades and all that."

Evandro's eyes turned really black, like they do when he gets really angry or summons skeletons. They both amount to the same thing and I don't think Aphrodite would enjoy getting assaulted by a pile of grimy bones.

"Thanks so much, we'll do our best!" I said, stamping on his foot. That seemed to bring him back to reality.

"Er, yes, thanks so much for accusing me of having criminal talents, we'll do our best to..." he looked like he was trying not to say 'torture your unfortunate victims.' Luckily, Aphrodite had been too busy with her mirror to pay attention to what we were saying. She snapped it shut and said: "Oh, I still have one more thing to give you two! Here you go!" she said, handing us two coats. Mine was pink, with sinthetic leopard fur around the collar and a dove embroidered in the pocket. Evandro's was brown leather and still had the same dove on the pocket.

"Thanks, they look great! So what do they do?" I asked.

"Oh, well, lots of things! They look great, keep you warm and you can keep stuff in the pockets!". She looked at our expressions. "Oh, you mean the magical proprieties! Well, you press the dove on the pocket and I'll help you, but this only works once so, I know I'm going to sound like Athena, but use it wisely. Ok darlings? Now I've got to b going, I have to convince Ares not to move to Mars to get away from Hephaetus. Think of what that would do to my hair! Bye, have fun!" and with that she turned into her true form as we jumped backwards with our eyes closed tightly.

Wow, she'd actually been helpful. Sure, her goal was to create a couple, but her magic items would be very useful for the quest.

"Have fun? We're on a super dangerous quest! Albus Dumbledore'll say before that happens!" Evandro exclaimed.

We both burst out laughing. The sky was orangy-pink, sunset.

"Well, I've got a feeling tomorrow's going to be a looong day, so I'm going to get some rest. 'Night!" I said, going into the tent.

I lay down on my sleeping bag and fell asleep imediatly. Little did I know that it would be a looong night too...

**So? Whatcha think? Should I do the next chapter in Venus's POV? Or Alex's? Or stick with Amber? Or Evandro? Or Artemis? Or Hephaestus? Ok, I'll just stop. Please please please review! If you do I'll update sooner! Ok, bye, going now, put the oatmeal down! Sorry, random.**

**Ya...well, bye!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi! I had a dream of owning PJO... now if only that came true...I wish...I NEED TO READ THE SON OF NEPTUNE! I can't wait till October! **

**I dedicate this chapter to my cat, Carbonel, for having some really cute kittens. Although I'm thinking of giving her cat food instead, seeing as she can't read. I wonder... oh, right, on with the story!**

**Venus's POV**

"Abandon your quest, young demigod." someone said.

What is it with gods calling you 'young demigod'? Seriously, it's like 'Dude! I have a name, so use it!' Of course, you don't say that to Olympians unless you want to be vaporized. Anyway, ack to my dream-that's-not-a-dream-but-a-vision-message-thingy.

"Ok, 1, it's not my quest, I'm just part of the questers, 2 What would you get from that, 3 Why should I and 4 Who the Hades are you?" I asked.

I usually behave like that in dreams. I dunno why, I just do. Maybe I have an Ares trait in me. AHHHHHH! μητέρα , βοήθησε με! εγώ μπορώ να είμαι related σε Ares! **(A.N. "Mother, help me! I may be related to Ares!" At least I think that's what it means...)**

"HOW DARE YOU BE SO IMPERTINANT!" the voice roared "For that I should vaporize you! But, unless you agree to stop the quest, I will kill you painfully instead, making all the people you love die first! Decide, young demigod. I want your answer tomorrow. Now go back to dreaming of purple kangaroos!" everything twirled and my dream went back to a little striped purple and black kangaroo, hoping in a land made of ice cream. How do you hop on ice cream?

There was something familiar about that voice.. . I couldn't quite remember it, but I was sure I'd heard it somewhere... Oh no! Ice cream land was shaking! JUMP BABY KANGAROO! Oh dear, he got squashed by a giant cherry. Oh well, time to wake up. I found Alex shaking me.

"Good, you're awake! Finally, I was about to tell birdie to peck your nose!"

"Ok, no need, I'm up. Someone came to me in my dream. They want me to stop the quest. They gave me a choice, watching you all die before I do or having you hate me for all eternity. I have to answer by tomorrow. So Alex, be careful, go nowhere unprotected and tell the others. I don't want them to die. Now, what time is it?"

**Amber's POV**

That night I had a nightmare of someone telling me to abandon the quest. When I refused it told me it would kill me and my friends. It's so nice to know there are people who'll go to such lenghts for your alliance. Not. I told the others about that afternoon when we had our daily iris message. They all said they'd dreamt the same thing. We tried to think of an immortal person who would:

1. Be able to enter our dreams: Most of them, not really narrowing it down.

2. Would want to stop our quest: The only one who surely wouldn't is Athena and maybe Aphrodite.

3. Would want Athena's helmet: ... Ares?

4. Would be able to control a bronze automaton: Clever people? Or really strong people? And people who can control fire too.

5. Maybe would want to get back at Athena.

We didn't think it could be the minor gods and we were pretty sure it wasn't Mr D, he would've looked upon our quest as a way for us to die,so our suspect list was narrowed down to:

Hephaestus (Athena wouldn't marry him and he's the one we saw in the IM. Also, he could make a copy of it or something.)

Ares (he's jealous that Athena usually wins the wars against him?)

Zeus (Afraid she'll turn against him)

Poseidon (has a rivalry with Athena)

And the reasons the others wouldn't:

**Athena (It's her helmet)**

**Aphrodite (would give her helmet hair)**

**Apollo (too busy making haikus)**

**Artemis (she likes Athena for being a maiden?)**

**Demeter (Persephone would probably convince her not to)**

**Persephone (she wouldn't do that!)**

**Dionysus (wouldn't stop our quest, wants us to die!)**

**Hera (why would she?)**

**Hades (Persephone would probably convince him not to)**

I love playing Cluedo! But when it becomes real life it gets kind of scary. Mainly because the murder hasn't happened yet. Oh, and you actually know the victim.

We cut off the IMing when the donkey came back. I'd sent a prayer to my mother to tell me who had contacted the donkey, but so far, no response. II almost cried to think of all the bacon I'd sacrificed gone to waste!

That night we had some cold ravioli from a can. We hadn't lit a fire because it might attract too much attention. Yesterday, while I'd been heating up some soup, a drakon had come. It was a bit too big to kill with one blow so I used this awesome trick.

_FLASHBACK_

"It had to be a drakon, didn't it?" asked Evandro. We hadn't taken our swords out yet, hoping it would go away, but of course, no such luck.

"Well, there is a reason this is called drakon wood you know. Even mortals realize this wood is dangerous, but they think it's some kind of giant monkey or something."

"Awesome! Like in King Kong?"

"I guess, though that was inspired by an actual giant monkey, though it was still a greek monster. Nobody ever defeated it except a daughter of Aphrodite who charmspoke it to sleep."

"That's fascinating! Now can we get back to the problem at hand; the drakon?"

"Sure, let me just try something. If it starts smoking, please tell me."

I walked up slowly to the drakon, talking in a soothing voice: "Hi. We're your friends. This is a dream. Your in a beautiful sunlit meadow. Everybody looks at you with respect. Oh, look, a butterfly lands on your nose. But wait! It's flying away. Your eyelids are getting heavier. You feel sleepy. Warm, you go to sleep with a smile on your face, knowing your dreams will be good ones." I was stopped by a snore.

Evandro was staring at me. "Did you just charmspeak him to sleep? You never told me you could charmspeak!"

"Um, no. It's a trick doctors used to do when they operated a patient, to lessen the pain. It was before they had all the medicin and stuff that made it painless to chop off an infected leg or something."

"Ew" said Evandro, looking disgusted. "That's a gory picture."

"Hey, it saved our lives didn't it? And we're not going to amputate a sleeping baby drakon. I never thought a monster could look so... cute."

He laughed. "Come on, we'd better be out of here before it wakes up"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

We'd moved out of drakon wood after that, onto an empty plain. After the protection of the trees, I felt very unprotected, but it was definitely better than being chased by drakons. The plain was called 'Plain of Misery'. Real cheerful, you know? So far we hadn't found anything alive there except us. We also hadn't lit a fire because we didn't have any wood. Of course, Evandro could've summoned some black fire of hell or something, but I don't think that's the best for cooking, so ravioli from a can it was.

When I'd finished I lay on the sandy ground, gazing at the stars. If there was anything beautiful about the plain of Misery it was the stars. I lay there, looking at Zoe's constellation when a voice sounded in my head.

"Amber, you've got to get off the plain of Misery! Before he comes! Fast, now!"

It was my mother's voice. Since she was a godess, I decided to do what she said. Jumping up, I went into the tent and woke up Evandro. I quickly told him what the voice had told me and we started packing up. About ten minutes later we were done. Just as I was about to zip up my bag, the sand started draining away. I looked up. I looked higher. I looked higher again. I blinked.

Above me, like waaayyy above me, was a sand head. It had a huge sand body. two huge sand feet, two huge sand hands and a huge bronze sword. Well, that solves the plane of Misery mystery. I guessed if we sliced it in two it would probably reform. Children of Gaia.

"Son of a dracanea!" I insulted him.

"For that you will die!" it/he roared.

"You had to insult the giant sand monster, didn't you?" Evandro asked sarcastically, drawing out his sword.

"Oh please, he was going to kill us anyway. I just gave him a reason to. And put your sword away, it's not like it's going to do anything. If we can get off the plain I think we're safe."

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, WE'RE MILES AWAY FROM ANYWHERE BUT THE PLANE!" he yelled at me.

"Sometimes you could trick me into thinking you're stupid. Let's see, it's night, you're a son of Hades, being in China is better than here. Shadow travel us away dummy!" I said.

"Oh. Yeah, that might not be a good idea. I've never actually tried it before, see and I'd be really tired. Plus, if I fail, we'd be stuck here, with me unconscious from running into a giant leg."

"Then we've got nothing to lose have we?"

"Hmm, guess not. Ok, grab the bags and hold on tight." he told me. Then, turning towards the giant, he yelled "DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE SUCKAAAAAAA!"

You've got to say, even though it was just a trick, it was pretty brave of him. Seconds before we touched the giant's leg, we entered the shadow world. I held on to Evandro tightly and closed my eyes. He had one arm arm around me and one hand holding the bags. After what seemed like an eternity, Evandro's arm dropped and I opened my eyes. We were in front of what looked like a japanese temple. -Oh gods,- I thought- we're in the Forbidden city. I took out Athena's computer-map-thingy and, grabing Evandro, who'd passed out, and the bags, I pressed a place about 5 miles from were Venus and Alex were camped. When we arrived I just dropped the bags and fell asleep.

**So how was it? Please .please, please, pleaaaase review! You'll get a virtual raibow colored cookie if you do! And I'll read and review your stories! Here's a conversation I had with my brother. He's not actually called yodeler by the way.**

**Yodeler: I wonder what the male version of the name Rani is? Maybe it's Rane!**

**Cathilde: ...that's the plural of frog in italian.**

**Yodeler: Oh, right... what about Rano?**

**Cathilde: Um... why d'you want to know it?**

**Yodeler: Randomly.**

**Cathilde: ...ok. Review!**

**Yodeler: Who are you talking to?**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hullo! Happy Birthday! Merry Christmas! Whatever! Here's chapter 14:**

**Amber's POV**

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was I wasn't in a tent. The second was I was in Evandro's arms. Then everything came flooding bak to me and I remembered. I was way to comfortable to get up so I just went back to sleep. What woke me? The smell of something burning. I opened my eyes and sat up. Evandro was still asleep and looking like an angel. I forced myself to look away from his face and saw what was burning. It was the satellite-computer-map-thingy.

"Hey!" I protested, looking around for what could have burnt it.

I found my answer. A huge, six-headed bronze donkey with six butts was in front of me. Uh oh. Well, at least now we can get Venus and Alex back. Or at least die honorably. I woke up Evandro, while talking to the donkey automaton.

"Hi! Hey there. How's it going? Please don't kill us. You know, I love donkeys! Like once, when I was five, I went to a donkey fair and I painted a donkey's profile! Yeah? I could do yours too if you like! And another time I fed a donkey a carrot in a zoo. Sure it might've accidentally turned him purple but I'm sure it enjoyed it!"

"Amber, I don't think you're helping. Can it even understand you? Where are the paint ball guns?"

""Blue bag next to the red one." I told him, edging away from the donkey.

I bumped into something behind me and turned around.

"Two of them! Now that's just unfair!" I yelped.

"Come with us" the first donkey said in a metallic voice.

I listed our options. Not looking too good.

"Ok, we'll come." I said.

"Amber! You can't seriously-"

"Look, it's not like we've really got a choice! Besides, at least we'll be sure who's behind this!"

"Fine, I guess you have a point. But if they try tying us up I will summon an army of undead skeletons!"

I smiled at him.

"Somehow I don't think that would do much harm to them." I said, laughing. "It probably wouldn't even scare them, being machines and all."

He smiled back.

"I guess... What if I summoned a skeleton horse to take us to the Underworld?" he asked excitedly.

I laughed again.

"No, no skeleton horses. Without a saddle, they are the most uncomfortable thing ever! Even with one they're barely ridable! Besides, why would we want to go to the Underworld? No rainbows!" I said tragically.

We both laughed at that, and even though we were hostages of giant fire breathing donkeys, I felt happy, knowing I could count on him.

**THE END**

**of the chapter, not the fanfic.**

**Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make the next one over 1500 words. This chapter was inspired by the sound of a kettle boiling, chipmunk version. Also known as Justin Bieber. Joking! Review!**


End file.
